After Naraku: Lord Sesshomaru and Rin
by Abztract Isight
Summary: Life of Rin and her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru. Their adventures with Jaken, Ah-Un and Kohaku, after Naraku's death.


**A**fter **N**araku: Lord Sesshomaru and Rin

CHAPTER #1

Lord Sesshomaru had been pre-occupied with Naraku and hence many other demons had moved into his western territory. He knew a lot of fighting would take place over the next few years, so he told Rin to stay in Kaede's village. He would visit often to make sure Rin was well provided for. She learns to fight demons with bow and arrow first. Then as Kohaku completes his slayer training, he teaches her how to fight with throwing blades. She prefers to use these. Rin becomes a pretty, young teenager with a compassionate and courageous heart.

Kaede one day sends her to Jinenji to learn his healing art. Rin grows strong working in the fields and training with her blades. She quickly picks up the healing arts. Jinenji enjoys her company. One night during Jinenji's human phase, bandits attack his village. Rin goes to fight them, while the villagers run away in fear. There are too many bandits and she is overwhelmed and captured. Rin fights as the bandits beat her. They take away her blades and she fights them with teeth and nails. The bandits tie her hands and feet, whipping her into submission. Rin makes no sound as the lash rains down on her back, but her eyes blaze with hate. The bandit leader tells his men to have fun and then kill her. He leaves with two other captured village girls.

Rin feels their hands on her and knows she is about to be raped and she screams, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Lord Sesshomaru appears suddenly, red eyed and fierce. His fangs are pronounced and he's snarling. He kills all the humans in seconds, but the bandit leader still gets away. He goes to Rin and his claws slice through the ropes. Rin doesn't know it's him, her eyes are swollen shut from being beaten. She starts to fight like a wounded animal. Lord Sesshomaru says simply, "Rin". She stops fighting and curls into a naked mute ball. He covers her with his fur and carries her away, protectively in his arms.

Lord Sesshomaru has Jaken find Rin a kimono and the next day brings her back to Jinenji, who's back into his demon form. Sesshomaru sits quietly in a corner waiting for Rin's wounds to heal. He leaves during the day assigning Jaken to guard her. At night he comes back to watch over her.

One night Rin, who is physically almost healed, has a violent nightmare where she re-lives her parents deaths and the assault. She talks and tosses in her sleep. Lord Sesshomaru touches her head, the dream breaks and Rin sleeps soundly.

Rin wakes in the morning, eats in silence and then stands and goes outside. She hugs Jinenji, then mounts Ah-Un. Jaken says, "finally you're ready Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting."

Rin says nothing. She is mute and shows no emotion. When they meet up with Sesshomaru, she just looks at him and then hangs her head.

They travel a few days, with only Jaken's occasional ramblings lifting the silence. When Rin finally speaks she tells Sesshomaru she is going to hunt down the bandit leader. Jaken says she is a silly girl and will get herself killed. He tells her to at least let Kohaku go with her. Rin gives him a deadly glance and Jaken shuts up in surprise. Sesshomaru says nothing and lets her go. Kohaku gives her the throwing blades.

Rin tracks the bandit leader down. The sun is setting and the sky glows red. The sound of her blades clanging against his sword sends the birds screeching away. He shouts out insults and tells her all the disgusting things he will do to her before killing her. Rin says nothing. At last she has him; one blade pressed against his neck drawing blood, another sunk into his belly. He begs for his life. She withdraws her blades and turns around, realizing she can't kill him. She begins to walk away. Rin turns around as she hears a strangled cry behind her. The bandit was in process of lunging his blade to kill her, but Lord Sesshomaru appeared suddenly out of no where. He decapitates the bandit with one slash of his sword. Lord Sesshomaru stands there in all his cold demon glory. Rin runs into his arms, buries her face in his chest and sobs. He hugs her until she steps back. He pushes a whisp of hair off her tear stained cheek and tucks it behind her ear. Then he turns and walks toward Jaken who is coming out of the forest with Ah-Un.

As the days pass into weeks, Sesshomaru notices Rin is more aggressive in killing demons & fighting bandits. He sees a hardness in her, the light has left her eyes. He doesn't interfere, just watches. He assigned Jaken and Kohaku to kill anyone who puts Rin's life in danger.

CHAPTER #2

A few months later Rin comes upon a group of bandits who have taken a village master's little daughter as ransom. At first Rin just stands there not moving. Jaken walks right into her and starts calling Rin names. She bonks him on the head and then leaps into action. She cuts off hands and legs, but never kills anyone. They run away in fear. The little girl stands there crying. Rin hugs her and says it will be ok. Rin and Kohaku take the girl back to her parents. As they leave, the little girl pushes away from her mother, runs to Rin and hugs her fiercely, saying happily, "thank you!" Rin smiles and it lights up her eyes. Her delight in life is back.

Lord Sesshomaru is his reserved self, but when one of Rin's daggers breaks battling a demon snake later that week, he exchanges the human blades for ones made from demon fangs. She cherishes the gift and understands the gesture.

CHAPTER#3

Years pass by and Rin is around 19 years old. She is bathing in a hot spring and splashing Ah-Un. Ah-Un splashes her back with its tail. She is laughing with delight. Sesshomaru accidentally sees her naked and realizes she's become a beautiful adult woman. He sees her back criss crossed with the whip scars left by those bandits years ago. Rin doesn't notice Sesshomaru at first. When she sees him studying her back, she hurries out of the water into her towel, covering it. She can't look at him, she's ashamed.

"Rin", he says and asks her to come to him. She does. He lifts her hair up and pulls the towel lower on her back. He traces a scar with a claw. She doesn't flinch, but he feels her tremble. He thinks, with disgust, that she fears him. But when Rin turns around, he sees desire in her eyes for a fleeting second. Embarrassed she moves away and gets dressed in the bushes.

A day later when Rin is making her diner, Sesshomaru asks her, "Rin are you happy?"

Rin's hands still and she just looks at him in shock.

Jaken answers for her, but Sesshomaru silences him with a cold glare.

Rin answers very softly, "as long as you are near."

Only Sesshomaru hears her with his sharp demon ears. Kohauku isn't around and Jaken is too busy grumbling to himself. Sesshomaru is surprised that he is happy with her answer. He gets angry with himself for feeling such a human emotion. His mind is in turmoil, but his face shows nothing. He leaves suddenly.

Rin ducks her head and Jaken blames her for Lord Sesshomaru leaving them behind. She knows Lord Sesshomaru's father was a full demon who died protecting his second, human, wife. Any weakness he hates. He's killing perfection and humans are inferior beings. She knows he hates any human feelings. So Rin's worried that her answer has made him hate her too. Rin is sad when Lord Sesshomaru doesn't return that night. She is restless and sneaks off, leaving Jaken asleep by Ah-Un. Most of the night she battles demons and in the morning she returns covered in demon blood. She can feel Lord Sesshomaru watching her, she doesn't dare look at him.

Rin goes through the bushes to the river to wash the blood off her clothing a little bit. It's ruined, stained with too much gore. When she stands up and turns around, Lord Sesshomaru is standing shirtless in front of her. It's the first time he has let her see him like this. Rin's desire makes her bold and she goes closer. She looks him in the eye and whispers to him, "are you happy Lord Sesshomaru?"

He says nothing and embarrassed she looks down. He gently tilts her head up with a finger and looks deep into her eyes. Rin's heart feels like it's going to explode out of her chest. He is about to either kiss her or say something profound, but the moment is broken as they hear Jaken thrashing in the bush calling out, "Lord Sesshomaru."

CHAPTER#4

They step away from each other and by the time Jaken arrives, Sesshomaru is dressed. Jaken reports seeing Inu Yasha fighting a large cat demon. Intrigued Sesshomaru goes to look. He watches Inu Yasha slay it effortlessly.

Rin then says what he is thinking, "I wonder why a cat demon is so far into the western territory." Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru still dislikes Inu Yasha, so she asks if she should go talk to them.

Jaken says, "Inu Yasha is too stupid to know anything!"

She smiles and gets a curt nod from Lord Sesshomaru. She takes Ah-Un and goes into the valley. Kagome greets Rin warmly. Inu Yasha insults Sesshomaru and gets annoyed when Kagome tells him to be nice. Rin notices he shuts up before Kagome says 'sit'. Rin learns that they have fought a few cat demons that have been terrorizing the villages of Lord Sesshomaru's lands. Kagome knows not why. As Rin leaves she hears Kagome comment on her blood stained clothing. Rin is sad and tries to hide it when she reports back to Lord Sesshomaru.

They go to investigate and as a village appears in the distance, Lord Sesshomaru tells Rin to go get new clothing. He orders Jaken to give her some jewels to trade for the clothing. Jaken pipes up that she looks disgraceful and shouldn't be seen in Lord Sesshomaru's presence. Rin picks up Jaken and hugs him. He struggles all flustered and she puts him down, happily running off to the village.

Jaken yells after her that she has lost her mind.

Sesshomaru says, "come Jaken."

Jaken replies, "coming my lord."

When they next meet up with Rin, she is wearing orange and grey clothing similar to the demon slayer gear like Sando & Kahoku's fighting clothing. Sesshomaru says nothing and she knows he approves. Jaken snears that it's slightly better.

Over the next few days they fight a lot of demons. Mostly Rin, Kohaku and Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru only bothers if they can't handle it. Kohaku compliments Rin on her improved skills. Eventually they find out the cats are after a necklace that allows the wearer to alter time. It is believed to be in the western lands, worn by a dragon. Rin knows that normally Sesshomaru doesn't get involved, but he wont allow cat demons on his lands. Sesshomaru shows his superior power battling the cat demons. He defeats the dragon alone, not allowing Rin, Kohaku or Jaken to fight with him. Then he gives the necklace to Rin.

Rin meets up with Inu Yasha and Kagome, then gives the necklace to Kagome. (Later its found out that when Kagome wears it in Feudal era, 3 days there=1 day her home time and vise versa, so visiting family is made easier.) Kagome gives Rin a beautiful white and red kimono dress as thanks.

CHAPTER#5

One full moon night, when Lord Sesshomaru is away on business, Kohaku is visiting Sango & Miroku and Jaken is sleeping, Rin tries on the dress. She is standing near a river that sparkles in the moonlight. She twirls around enjoying the feel of the dress. From the forest Lord Sesshomaru arrives and sees Rin and her delight. He can't look away and so makes himself visible. Rin gasps when she sees him, expecting disapproval or reproach. As usual his face is neutral. She looks up at him, (he's still taller than her). He leans down and gives her a kiss. Then he turns and is gone, before the heat leaves Rin's lips. She pinches herself to make sure she hasn't imagined it. She dresses into her fighting gear and carefully puts her dress away into the pack on Ah-Un's back. Rin's heart is soaring, but she has long since schooled herself not to show too much emotion. She has been in love with Lord Sesshomaru for many years. She knew he cared, but she didn't know it was more then just as a guardian.

Lord Sesshomaru struggles with himself, but can't help having feelings for Rin. And the more he feels for her, he notices Tenseiga gets stronger. When he gets angry because someone is hurting Rin, his power amplifies. He finally understands what his father was trying to tell him; a dog demon reaches its ultimate power when it has something to protect. He is disgusted with this revelation. He lets no one know about his inner struggle, but it does distract him. So much so that he tells Rin to go back to Kaede's village for a while. Rin grins as she watches Jaken hurry after him yelling, "wait for me my lord."

CHAPTER #6

Rin stops in to visit Jinenji on her way back to Kaede's village. She helps him in the fields and he gives her some medicinal herbs to restore Kaede's dwindling supplies. On her way back she finds a wounded man and helps heal him. She notices he is weak during the day and better at night. He is very handsome and close to her in age. Her instinct tells her to be careful, he is dangerous. He compliments Rin and tells her his name is Vampoku. He's a half prince and soon will run his clan. He invites her to come with him and she declines. He gets angry and doesn't let her leave. He is going to turn her into a vampire demon like himself. Before she can even draw her blades to fight, he has her by the neck. She screams and the world goes black.

Lord Sesshomaru arrives and finds Vampoku carrying Rin's limp body, with blood on her neck. He slices Vampoku's head off with his light whip from his claw. As the body falls, he catches Rin. Sesshomaru lays her on the ground, her body is cold. He feels anguish and extreme sorrow over Rin's death. Then his whole body throbs with rage. He is half transformed into his dog demon true form. His eyes glow red, claws and jaw extended. He carries Rin to Kaede's village and lays her down. Then disappears, going on a killing rampage. He destroys everything in his path as he tracks down the clan of Vampoku. A fierce battle takes place, the vampire demons inflict some bloody wounds, but in the end they are no match for Lord Sesshomaru's **wrath**.

Sesshomaru comes upon a fire dragon, brother to Ryuukotsai. Another battle occurs, testing Lord Sesshomaru's ultimate power. He's a little reckless due to his sorrow over Rin. The dragon seizes the opportunity and creates a deep gash on Sesshomaru's legs. It sends Lord Sesshomaru down to one knee. Suddenly Inu Yasha leaps in front of him and they kill the dragon together. Sesshomaru says, "brother." Inu Yasha trips over himself in shock. Kagome realizes that something is very wrong. They help him stand and Sesshomaru regains his composure. Inu Yahsa and Kagome follow him to Kaede's, that's when they see Rin's body. Sesshomaru kneels down. Kaede is on Rin's other side. Jaken & Ah-Un stand quietly with their heads hung in sadness. Lord Sesshomaru stands, goes to Ah-Un and gets the white and red kimono dress and hands it to Kaede. Kagome helps her bring Rin into her hut to change her. They understand that Sesshomaru wants Rin to have a proper burial.

Kagome comes out of the hut and nods, "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is ready."

Sesshomaru enters and picks up Rin's lifeless body. They follow as he carries her to the grave yard. Inu Yasha is just finishing digging the grave. Sesshomaru lays Rin on the ground, touches her cheek, stands and starts to walk away, "good-bye Rin."

Kagome and Kaede are crying openly. Inu Yasha hugs Kagome close to him. Lord Sesshomaru is about to enter the forest. Rin suddenly sits up and cries out, "Lord Sesshomaru don't leave me!" She falls as she tries to stand to go after him. Everyone is shocked. Before Rin's hands hit the ground, Sesshomaru has her in his arms.

Myoga pipes up, "the vampire demon didn't kill her, he had changed her into one of them! She seemed dead, but was just in transition."

Rin cries in Sesshomaru's arms, "I don't understand! Help me change back!"

Kaede explains, "Rin ye cannot change back. Ye are a demon now. Ye heart may be human, but ye body is not. Lord Sesshomaru cannot change ye back. Ye must learn to live as a demon."

Rin struggles to stand and then passes out, whispering, "forgive me Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru picks her up again and carries her into Kaede's hut. He orders Jaken to get her food. Rin's awake and leaning against Sesshomaru when Jaken comes back with a small animal. Her hunger makes her bite into it and drink its blood. She hangs her head in shame when she's finished and realizes what she just did.

Kagome speaks up, "Don't worry Rin, it's not your fault. Demons eat flesh, drink blood, feed on fear or souls. You obviously still carry human emotion, so I doubt you can eat souls or survive on fear."

Inu Yasha says, "and anyway now you will always be the same age and never die. That's not so bad." Kagome glares at him and he asks, "What? What did I do now?"

Rin finally smiles. Jaken says, "Now you're one of us Rin."

Rin thanks Kaede, Kagome and Inu Yasha. She explains she cannot stay at the village anymore. They understand. Lord Sesshomaru starts walking away, his wounds from earlier already healed. Rin follows on Ah-Un as she is still weak. Jaken gets her another small animal and it gives her more strength.

CHAPTER#7

A few months have passed since Rin became a demon. She has learned to adapt to it and hunts for food on her own, finding she only has to eat once a month now. She is powerful in battle, a killing machine. Rin fights along side Lord Sesshomaru, no one can defeat them. They begin to fight for his new land and build his empire.

One night Rin stands on a hill top watching the moon rise. Her hair blows in the wind and the breeze captures her kimono dress making it dance. Lord Sesshomaru comes and stands beside her. She turns to look up at him. Her eyes glint in the moons after glow. She is confident in herself and says softly, "I love you Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru turns to face her. She steps into his arms. As is his nature he says nothing at first, but kisses her fully and with hot passion. They are both breathless when they stop. "Rin.... I will never leave you." Then Sesshomaru says the words she never thought she'd hear, "I love you too Rin."

Rin smiles and slips her hand into his, "together forever... at last, " she sighs.

Jaken comes out of the forest onto the hill behind them, "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, wait for me!"

Rin's laughter flows out into the stary night and rebounds off the valley walls. She finally has found a family of her own.

CHAPTER#8

Lord Sesshomaru was moving into the southern territory. He wanted to take it over and expand his empire. Rin was at his side, Jaken and Kohaku rode Ah-Un. Now that Rin was a vampire demon she could fly on her own. Not as fast as Lord Sesshomaru, but she kept up. She was more powerful at night, all her senses were acute then. Rin still used her fighting blades, but used her claws too. She was agile and very strong. She fought alongside Lord Sesshomaru, but his power was far more superior. He rarely had to exert himself and few challenged his fighting ability. They were gaining ground quickly.

Rin's main weakness was helping children. If they were abducted by demons or bandits, she'd go to rescue them. She couldn't help it, she had to save them. Rin didn't always get there in time, but many survived because of her. She'd done it before meeting Vampoku and now the urge was stronger. It made her angry and brought out the demon in her. The first time it happened after turning into a vampire demon, she even surprised herself. The sun had just finished setting, they were walking through a meadow. Rin's neck hair prickled. She felt anxious and then she heard it, a faint cry for help. She stopped walking and slowly turned around, listening, trying to locate the sound.

"Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. He could hear it too, but still didn't bother with humans.

Rin didn't answer. Kohaku gasped as she turned to face them. Jaken ran and hid behind Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes glinted golden, her nails had grown into claws and her fangs were much longer. Rin's vampire demon form had come out. She looked at Sesshomaru, he said nothing as she leaped into the sky and was gone.

Jaken said, "what has gotten into Rin?"

Kohaku was following her on Ah-Un, who snorted with the effort to keep up. She entered into the village, where twenty or so bandits were destroying things. A young 13 year old girl was being slapped around by a fat old man. Kohaku didn't even see the throw, but a second later the bandit released the girl, for he was trying to remove a blade from his neck. Blood gushed through his fingers. Rin lost control and started killing all the human bandits. She'd never taken a human life before. Rin killed using her blades. What really surprised Kohaku was that she left the bandit leader for last. She grabbed him by the neck as he tried to run away and with one hand broke it. Then she drank the blood from his horse. The villagers, including those rescued, ran away in horror.

Kohaku dismounted Ah-Un and cautiously approached her. "Rin are you okay?"

Rin wiped her mouth and replied quietly, "get my blades back please Kohaku?"

He did as she asked, cleaning them as he went. By the time he was done, her face was back to normal, almost serene. Her claws were gone, but her eyes still were gold and blazed with anger. When they returned, Lord Sesshomaru watched Rin. She knew he had smelled the human blood on the air, long before they'd arrived.

She walked up to him, went on her knees and bowed her head, "forgive me my Lord, I lost control."

Jaken gasped, recovered and stammered, "they were only humans Rin, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care."

Kohaku bonked Jaken on the head hard, silencing the demon toad.

"Stand up Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said. "Do not apologize for your demon form."

Kohaku knew they needed to be alone, he dragged a struggling Jaken to Ah-Un. He mounted, still holding Jaken and went on ahead. The demon light had left Rin's eyes. Rin was still ashamed for how she lost control. She looked at Sesshomaru, "I don't regret killing those bandits. Any demon or human that harms innocent children, I will kill. I am sorry that I lost control. I couldn't stop the vampire from attacking everything. The only thing I could do was not drink human blood. I will control myself!" She smiled at him, just as she use to do when she was a child. She laughed and leapt into the air. Lord Sesshomaru followed, but was more restrained. They easily caught up to Ah-Un.

"Thank you Kohaku," Rin said with genuine warmth. Kohaku nodded.

CHAPTER #9

Kohaku knew Rin's violence toward bandits was due to first, the murder of her family by them and second, when they whipped her as a teenager. He hoped he never was changed into a demon, because his past was even worse. He liked being around Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, because they didn't pitty him or treat him differently because of his past. They accepted him as is. Kohaku didn't like to talk much and no one pushed him to do so. He only killed demons, but would defend himself and disarm humans if they attacked him. He'd occasionally visit Sango, MIroku and their growing family.

After one such visit, he was on his way back into the southern territory to meet up with Jaken, Rin and Lord Sesshomaru when he was attacked by five ninja warriors. He managed to disarm them and escape, but not before they wounded his leg. By the time he was close enough for Rin and Lord Sesshomaru to smell him, he'd lost a lot of blood. They came to him immediately, Jaken on Ah-UN arriving shortly after. Rin's eyes glowed golden, but she ordered Jaken to get specific herbs so she could mend the wound. Lord Sesshomaru stood guard as Rin made the poultice and bandaged the cut.

Rin asked, "what happened Kohaku? We smelt your blood on the breeze and it lead us to you."

Kohaku grimaced in pain, "ninjas attacked me. I barely got away. They were very skilled."

Rin looked at Lord Sesshomaru as she stood up. He looked thoughtful. She made sure Jaken knew how to make the poultice. She gave Kohaku some awful tasting tea & told him to make sure he drank it often. She explained it would help him regain strength, help with pain and heal him faster. With that she left, following Lord Sesshomaru, backtracking Kohaku's scent. They quickly found the battle site, but no sign of the ninjas.

Rin began to think about the attack on Kohaku, trying to sort out the puzzle. "From what I have learned from Kaede, ninjas are based out of the eastern lands. So is the attack on Kohaku a warning to us not to go try taking their land, or does someone have a personal grudge against him? But ninjas can also be hired assassins, they have no loyalty except to money. So it could also be someone here in the south sending a message. And a demon wouldn't send humans to attack another demon, only humans are that stupid. Bottom line is that I am going to capture a ninja and force him to tell me what's going on.

Lord Sesshomaru patiently waited until she stopped pacing and looked back to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a full blown classic smile. He flew into the air and she followed him. They hunted the area and finally found a ninja, captured and held him. Rin questioned him and the ninja was rude to her until both Lord Sesshomaru and Rin's eyes changed. Then he peed himself and explained who'd hired him. Lord Sesshomaru tossed him aside when they were done, disgusted. The ninja made a fatal mistake, reaching for a death star. Lord Sesshomaur's light whip cut him in half. Rin collected the death stars and blades. She was always looking for things to throw.

"So the Iga-ryu ninjia's have a demon slayer division. When they heard of how Kohaku killed all but one of the western demon slayers, they decided to avenge them. But why now, so many years later? Something still doesn't make sense," Rin contemplated.

They went back to Kohaku. It was early morning when they arrived. Jaken had already changed Kohaku's bandage. Rin made him a new tea, this one made Kohaku go into deep sleep. She, Kohaku and Jaken rode Ah-Un. They followed Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we travelling north? We haven't conquered all of the south yet?" Jaken complained.

Rin replied, "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru has business in the eastern territories. You should be honoured that he is allowing us to go with him."

"Oh, oh, I am sorry my lord," Jaken stuttered all flustered. Rin giggled when Jaken added, "thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin loved teasing Jaken, he was so easy to bait. Lord Sesshomaru rarely bothered to answer Jaken, when he questioned his decisions or actions. She checked on Kohaku and noticed he had developed a fever and the leg wound had re-opened. "Lord Sesshomaru we are going to Kaede's, I will catch up to you later."

Once they arrived at Kaede's village, Rin carried Kohaku into Kaede's hut. She explained what happened and gave Kaede all the required medicinal herbs. "Kadede?" Rin asked, "Jinenji had once told me that there is a small forest demon who's spit is very binding and can help heal deep wounds. Do you know if it's true?"

"Ye is right Rin. That demon uses its spit to capture food, but it can help deep wounds. Are ye thinking of getting one for Kohaku?"

"Yes."

Jaken spoke next, "Rin I know what it looks like. I can help you find it."

So off flew Rin, carrying Jaken and the two headed staff. They searched all day and finally found and captured the demon. It tried to eat Jaken, who bonked it on the head with the staff. Rin flew them all back to Kaede. The demon woke and swore with colourful profanity. Rin told it that she would give him two rabbits in exchange for him spitting on Kohaku's wound. The greedy demon obliged. Rin then made a deal with it. If this demon lived in the forest close by, she would call on it when they needed his spit and she would pay him two rabbits each time. They argued back and forth and it was decided she would pay two rabbits and four mice for his services. And to keep the demon on retainer close by, every new year it would be given a pig. It was quite the bargain for the demon, who's name was Hork. As soon as he was given his payment, he ran off.

"Wow, that took longer than I expected. Good thing I can see easier at night!" Rin said.

"Ye may leave Kohaku with me. I will send him once he is well enough to travel." Kaede smiled.

Rin hugged her, "Jaken you and Ah-Un stay with Kohaku and protect him from the ninjias. When he's ready come look for Lord Sesshomaru and I in the eastern territory."

Rin went outside and spoke to the pet dragon, "Ah-Un you are not to eat from any of the village gardens." Ah-Un snorted and hung its heads. "But, here is a treat," and Rin gave each head a melon. She then sprang into the night sky and was gone.

CHAPTER#10

It took Rin a day and a full night before she found Lord Sesshomaru. He was walking through a forest when she landed. She told him everything that happened, even though he didn't ask. She knew he wasn't completely listening. From his body language, she knew he was in deep thought. Rin took his hand into hers to get his attention. He stopped walking and looked at her. She stood on her tippie-toes and gave him a kiss. Her eyes twinkled. He didn't smile, but his eyes showed his interest.

"Any new developments my lord," teased Rin, with a cheeky grin.

Sesshomaru traced her jaw line with a finger and watched the desire burn in Rin's eyes. Her breath quickened. He knew exactly what to do to get her all hot and bothered. Sometimes it irked her that he had so much control and she couldn't do that to him. All thoughts left her mind, when Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. She shivered in delighted surprise. He kissed her neck, slowly traveling up to her lips. When he finally let her kiss him deeply, she groaned. She opened her eyes and found him watching her intently. She couldn't help herself and pressed her body against his. His eyes closed so she couldn't read them. He bit her neck gently and she dug her nails into his back. His clothing protected his skin from damage. Rin kissed his neck, careful not to let the vampire in her take a bite. She slid her hands under his clothing and traced his chest muscles. Sesshomaru couldn't hide his reaction to her touch. When he opened his eyes again Rin saw in them that he felt the same as she did. His scent was intoxicating, she hadn't really noticed how much she loved it until now.

Lord Sesshomaru reacted before she could even register what was happening. He put his body between her and the thing that had interrupted them. Tsurube-otoshi had dropped out of the trees to attack them. It was in fireball form. Sesshomaru killed it in seconds. Unfortunately it ruined the mood.

"Why would such a lower classed demon even bother attacking us? We didn't even have this happen when I was still human, except when Naraku was still around."

Lord Sesshomaru had fixed his clothing already. His eyes narrowed as he thought on what Rin said. Rin righted her clothing, while commenting, "something or someone has control over weaker demons again. Either they are just trying to detain us or want us dead. This was not random."

They walked forward, their senses on red-alert for another attack. Lord Sesshomaru thought out loud, "who would think to challenge me?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question, Rin answered, "a god or dragon? Another powerful demon? Anyway, I hope it is a worthy opponent."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her and she clarified. "It has been years since someone has made you really test your power. We both know fighting Inu Yasha is just sport. And neither of you really put full effort into it anymore anyway."

Rin saw his eyes narrow. "What? You know I am right. Sometimes I think he fights you just to hear the valley ring with the sound of clashing swords. And other times I think he does it just for Tetseiga & Tenseiga too."

CHAPTER#11

Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were travelling northerly towards the East Sea coast. Rin had changed into her slayer clothing, because it had suddenly become very cold. Lord Sesshomaru noticed it was unusual for snow at that time of year. It was a bit too early. As a demon vampire, Rin didn't really feel the cold as she had when she was a human. The snow was heavy at times and Rin doubted that Jaken and Kohaku would find them anytime soon.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are there hot springs around here?"

As an answer he landed and she saw that they were in the area of the snow monkeys. The monkeys growled or shrieked at their invasion, but none approached except for one. Sun WuKong, the monkey king was visiting. He came to speak to Lord Sesshomaru. Sun Wukong showed him proper respect, so Lord Sesshomaru allowed him to detain them. The monkey king told them that the snow woman demon named Yuki-onna was in the area and she was luring everyone to their deaths, by freezing them. This was the reason for the early winter. He invited them to a private hot spring to spend the day, as there was a terrible blizzard happening in the direction they were going. Sun Wukong promised no one would bother them. With that he leaped away and all the snow monkeys followed him.

Rin was going to enjoy the hot spring. She smiled as she watched the monkey king disappear. When she turned around her eyes widened at what she saw; Lord Sesshomaru was already in the hot spring. He was obviously naked, as his clothing was on a pile of rocks near by. His white fur was under his outstretched arms, where he propped himself out of the water. He wasn't even looking at her. She knew that was on purpose. He was watching snow melt on his left arm. Rin took off her clothing, neatly putting it beside his. When she was naked, she carefully climbed into the hot spring with him. Her hair clung to her chest as she submerged up to her neck. Lord Sesshomaru waited for her to get comfortable. He was thinking back to when he first realized Rin. Sure she had travelled with him as a child, but he never was attracted to her. It was the night he saw her dancing in the kimono dress that Kagome had given her. It was when he saw her as a beautiful, strong, woman. When he began to notice her as an adult and have feelings for her. Then when she had been turned into a vampire demon and he had thought she was dead, that's when he admitted he loved her as a woman, as his partner.

Rin ran her eyes over Lord Sesshomaru. His arms were muscular and strong. Cords of muscle ran from his neck to his shoulders. He was a beautiful demon. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Lord Sesshomaru watched as Rin moved closer to him. He didn't move as she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. He put a palm on her cheek and kissed her face, lips and neck. He traced her jaw line. Rin dragged a finger down his chest, over his rippled stomach muscles and downwards. She kissed his neck and collar bone. Sesshomaru twitched and his stomach muscles tightened. Their breathing was harsher. Wherever he put his hands, Rin's demon pulse exploded. He ran his finger down her neck, slowly going lower. Rin was nervous, but wanted more. It was like she couldn't get close enough to him. He was slowly driving her crazy, her body was on fire. She grabbed his face and brought him back to her mouth, kissing hungrily. She released a groan, her eyes were golden. She bit his shoulder drawing blood. Sesshomaru kissed her bloody lips. His eyes glowed red. He sat back a moment, making her look at him.

"Are you sure Rin?"

She loved him even more for asking, if that was possible. "Yes Sesshomaru, I want you, I need you, I love you."

That was all he needed to hear. He lifted her out of the water on to his fur. Rin watched him in awe and he let her look at all his naked glory. He was magnificent. Sesshomaru kissed Rin and touched her until she was begging him for more. They looked into each others demon eyes and she saw his desire and his slim hold on control. Then the passion took them. They were one; fusion of mind, body and demon soul. Rin clung to him. Hot electric energy pulsed through Rin and surrounded them. Their bodies demanded release. They forgot about everything and just were; for each other. Sesshomaru let loose a growl of pleasure, even as Rin's claws drew blood on his back. They lost time. Eventually they both were satisfied. Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. He watched her sleep, marvelling at the fact that she was the only one who'd ever made him loose control. It made him love and cherish her even more.

Rin woke when he shifted his body. She smiled at him and he gave her a gentle kiss. Then she stretched like a cat and stood up. She got dressed. "These hot springs are making me lazy. But I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru got dressed too and they left. She took his hand and he looked at her and then squeezed her back.

CHAPTER#12

Rin went to feed on the animal she caught. She didn't let anyone, not even Lord Sesshomaru, watch her drink blood. She had just finished, when she heard a child crying, begging to go home. Since she was already in vampire demon form, she picked up the child's location quickly. When Rin found the child, she saw a most beautiful woman, dressed in white standing near the boy. The woman transformed into swirling snow, trying to stop Rin. The snow shrieked at Rin and she knew immediately this was Yuki-onna, the one Sun Wukong had warned about. Rin wasn't affected by the snow like a human would have been. She took the child and flew him to the hot springs. The heat saved his life. The heat also forced Yuki-onna back into human-demon form. Rin fought her. The snow woman slashed Rin's face drawing blood. This angered Rin and she began throwing the death stars. Yuki-onna retreated.

The boy was returned to his village and his mother thanked Rin, but the village men saw her as a demon threat. She left quickly. She picked up her blades and caught up to Lord Sesshomaru. They were walking when a beam of bright light came from the clouds. Lord Sesshomaru and Rin watched as a woman materialized out of it.

"Goddess Hariti," Lord Sesshomaru says in greeting.

Bowing low, Rin shows her respect to the Goddess protector of children.

"Stand my child," Hariti says to her. "You protect children as you just have shown me now and have done in the past. You rescued a boy from Yuki-onna. For this reason I give you the sword of winds."

Lord Sesshomaru says, "Ama-no-Murakuno."

Hariti nods, "Yes it is a sword of the winds forged by gods. I was given this sword by Shina-To-be, Goddess of winds. She owed me a favour. We both had the sword reworked with our tears and blood. No demon or human sword can break it."

"Goddess Hariti, I cannot accept such a divine gift. I do not deserve it!" Rin says quietly in awe.

Hariti smiles at Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, "She is humble as well. Yes my child, you do deserve it. And you may give it to anyone who you deem worthy. But it will only work for someone who protects children and innocence." With that the Goddess gave Rin the sword and disappeared into a blinding flash of golden light.

Rin gapped after her, "But… but I don't know how to use a sword!" She stuttered in disbelief. She thrust the sword at Lord Sesshomaru, "you take it!"

"I cannot use it," he held up his hand as she began to protest, "but I will carry it for you."

A large sigh came from Rin. She didn't like swords, they were too cumbersome. It was a great gift and she was truly honoured. Maybe she could give it to Kohaku. She would have to wait and see. Lord Sesshomaru placed the Ama-no-Murakuno in his sash beside Tenseiga. Tenseiga hummed happily.

"Be still," Lord Sesshomaru said to Tenseiga and it stopped.

"Now I feel like I should kill Yuki-onna or at least get her to agree to stop hurting children. I'm obligated now," Rin said.

"Do as you wish," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Are you going on ahead?" He looked at her and she said, "I know, if I call you will come." She smiled.

Lord Sesshomaru left and Rin went hunting for the snow demon woman. The cut on her cheek had already healed. She needed Kohaku or someone to lure Yuk-onna out to kill. So she flew back the way they had come, looking for Jaken, Ah-Un and Kohaku. She found them because Jaken was calling out for Lord Sesshomaru and making a lot of noise.

"Oh hello Rin," Jaken said when they saw her.

"Hello, are you well again Kohaku?"

"Yes."

"You are going to need warmer clothing. Us three are hunting Yuki-onna." Before Jaken could say it, Rin said, "once we are done, then we will go find Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken closed his mouth and grumbled to himself.

Once Kohaku had on a lined cloak, Rin dropped him off near the outskirts of a village. She had his kusarigama, but had given him the ninja death starts, hidden in his clothing. The snow was coming down heavy, so she knew the snow woman demon was close by. It wasn't long before she heard Kohaku.

"My lady you are exquisitely beautiful," Kohaku said in a strange voice.

Jaken whispered, "Rin if she kisses Kohaku he will be frozen to death. She will suck the warmth out of him."

Quickly, Rin flew to Kohaku's aide. "Yuki-onna we meet again. Wait, I don't want to have to kill you. Let us talk!"

The snow woman changed into mist and tried to attack. Rin flew quickly in circles forming a tornado effect and moved them towards the hot springs. Yuki-onna changed back to human form. Rin grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hot spring. "If you try to escape Master Jaken will burn you with the fire from the two headed staff," she threatened.

Yuki-onna was angry but she stopped struggling. Kohaku stood ready to push her into a hot spring. Yuki-onna spat, "what do you want?"

"I don't care if you attack bandits or adult demons. But I want you to stop killing, hunting and bothering children and the innocent."

"And if I don't obey?" The snow woman snarled.

"Then I will return with Ama-no-Morakuno and kill you."

Jaken, Kohaku and Yuki-onna gasped in disbelief. Yuki-onna said, "I don't see the sword of winds, you are lying."

Rin called out, "Lord Sesshomaru."

He came in seconds. He looked annoyed. It wasn't directed at Rin, but at the snow woman. He handed Rin the sword. Yuki-onna fell to her knees sobbing. Rin was clumsy with the sword, but got her point across. Lord Sesshomaru left again.

"Ok. I wont hurt children or innocent hearted beings…. I promise on my life."

Rin nodded and added, "Yuki-onna, I would be very pleased if you aimed your hunger at bandits and evil men." Yuki-onna stood, smiled at her and then turned to mist and left.

Jaken piped up, "Rin how did Lord Sesshomaru get that sword?"

So she explained about Goddess Hariti coming to her. She then asked Kohaku if he would carry it for her. He agreed. Jaken was in awe. They then left the hot springs and began their journey to find Lord Sesshomaru.

CHAPTER #13

Lord Sesshomaru was following the trail of the Ika-Zuchi-No-Kami. The shinto demons were normally restricted to the underworld, but now were causing chaos above ground. He was walking, looking for sign, when the others caught up. He was trying to find where the shinto demons were, to determine how they got out of the underworld. The Ika-Zuchi-No-Kami, left destruction when they farted. In the underworld it could cause volcanic eruptions. Above, on earth, it could change the landscape drastically. One such change they found. A huge chunk of mountain had been blown away. So they knew they were heading in the right direction.

It was mid afternoon the following day when they saw two of the shinto demons arguing. Rin thought that they were very ugly. She wondered if their faces were always red, or only when in anger. They stopped yelling at each other when Lord Sesshomaru approached. He ordered Rin and everyone else to stand back. The first shinto demon was ignorant and rude. It never finished its insult. Lord Sesshomaru brought out the Bakusaiga and in one quick move, cut the demon in half. The second shinto demon turned his back on him and began to squat for a fart. Lord Sesshomaru changed into his full dog demon form and towered over the demon. He picked it up in his jaws, snarling. The demon screamed as the acid breath burned him.

Rin shouted up to it, "how did you get out of the underworld?"

"I wont tell you, I'll get sent back!" Lord Sesshomaru snarled and it said quickly, "okay, okay! Zhong Kui has found a way out of hell and wants to be emperor. He let us out!"

Lord Sesshomaru released the demon, who fell to the ground. It was going to blast a fart at Rin, so Lord Sesshomaru crouched low and his Taiyokai took the blast easily. It just ruffled his fur. He stepped on the demon and used his poisonous claws to kill it. Then he returned to his demon human form.

Jaken said, "Zhong Kui! He's king of the ghosts in hell and commands 80, 000 demons! What are we going to do Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru ignored Jaken. "He's going to be a nuisance."

Rin said, "Zhong Kui probably wants the Tenseiga to revive demons to build his army."

Kohaku said, "there are seven shinto demons of Ika-Zuchi-No-Kami. Now we have 5 left. Do you want me to slay them?"

Lord Sesshomaru replied, "No." He wanted the other shinto demons alive so he could find out exactly how Zhong Kui got out of the underworld. He also wanted to know what he was using to control the demons.

"I thought Zhong Kui protected people from evil spirits. If he is creating a demon army to take over this land, then what corrupted him?" Rin asked to no one in particular. "But if he collects ghosts with his magic sword, then he could have access to our world when the ghosts travel between."

Lord Sesshomaru gave Rin a side glance. She was a few steps behind his thought process, but having her say it out loud helped him think too. Rin was smart and loved puzzles. Sometimes she talked too much, but mostly he didn't mind. To him it was obvious that some other God, demon or Goddess from hell was helping Zhong Kui.

It was late afternoon and they were in the shadow of the eastern mountains. Rin's senses told her something was about to attack out of the sky, before she saw anything, she smelt it. She looked at Lord Seshomaru and he was red eyed. Three shinto demons were riding on a cloud of serpent demons and heading straight for them. Rin transformed into her full vampire demon as the cloud of demons attacked her, Kohaku and Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru was dealing with the three shinto demons. They were seeking revenge for their brothers.

Rin's claws, death stars and blades helped kill the demon hoard. She was breathless when she finished, as was Kohaku. She took cover behind a boulder, where Jaken was hiding. She watched Lord Sesshomaru fight. He needed more agility than his true demon dog form allowed, so he didn't transform. He used his poison claws to kill one of the three. The last two he used Bakusaiga.

The blast hit Rin, Kohaku and Jaken by surprise. Another shinto demon had the chance to fart, while the other three had been used for distraction. Rin was sent flying into a mountain wall. It knocked the breath out of her and made her dizzy, but didn't kill her. Kohaku had been rescued by Ah-Un, and Jaken was no where to be seen. It made Lord Sesshomaru chase and then capture the demon. He held it with his poison claw piercing its flesh. The demon was slowly dying.

"Who is behind Zhung Kui's escape from the underworld?"

"Izanami helped him, they have become lovers. She wants to kill all humans," was all the shinto demon could say before it died.

Rin hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru so angry, since her childhood. She went to him and touched his face. He slowly changed back to normal. She said, "Wow the stench of that blast was almost worse then the blast itself."

Kohaku said, "at least all of the Ika-Zuchi-No-Kami are gone."

"Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru called.

"Here I am my Lord," he called out, running towards them. "I was blasted far away."

Rin asked Jaken, "are you okay?"

"Yes Rin." Jaken said. Then he asked, "did the demon's tell you what is going on?"

"Izanami joined Zhong Kui," Kohaku replied.

"Izanami, Goddess of Death?" Jaken asked.

"Exactly," Rin said.

CHAPTER#14

Instead of travelling over night, they decided to let Kohaku, Ah-Un and Jaken rest. In the morning they would continue to hunt for Zhong Kui and Izanami. Rin leaned against Lord Sesshomaru, talking quietly as not to wake anyone. "You are looking for a large, new volcano, right? That's how they escaped the underworld?"

"With a goddess helping, it is probable."

"I am sorry I was a nuisance today. I should have been paying attention. It's just that I love watching you fight." Rin smiled up at him.

Lord Seshomaru didn't say anything, but gave her a kiss. He hated to admit it to himself, but he understood his father completely now. Loving someone made you stronger, but it also gave you a lot more responsibility too. As a dog demon, he was very strong now, if not stronger than his father ever had been. But now he had to think of Rin, not just himself. He found he changed into demon form more often. Learning to control himself again, to not let his love completely distract him when in battle, was something new to him. In the past, control had never been a problem. He'd rarely had to separate emotion in a battle. And he had only himself to depend on. Now he had to rely on Rin to protect herself, when he was already engaged in battle. Accomplishing this would make him gain a new level of power. But did they have the time he needed to acheive this? He knew Rin was a skilled fighter and that had been enhanced when she became a vampire demon. But he wasn't sure if she could handle fighting a goddess. And it seemed that is exactly what they would be up against. She could handle demons and so could Kohaku and Jaken, but they were heading into a battle that would even test his power.

"I know what you are thinking Sesshomaru," Rin said.

He waited for her to go on. Not looking into her eyes.

She finished, "there is a major battle coming. But they don't know you. And no one surpasses your power. You are better than your father ever was. I believe in you." She made him look at her & then gently kissed him.

Her trust and loyalty to him, made him feel invincible. And she was right. His all powerful father would not have won in a fight against him, now. He captured her chin and said softly, "Thank you Rin."

Even so, he couldn't let his emotions overrule his rationale. His mind had to be clear. That ment that his current need to be with Rin had to be resolved. The way she was looking at him right now. How she unconsciously was giving him sexual signals. He held her in his arms, transformed into his light ball and transported them back to the hot springs. They undressed each other quickly. Rin giggled with excitement. This time they joined quickly with heightened urgency. For humans it would have been violent, for them it was just right.

Once they were done, they soaked in the hot springs. Rin said, "it's a good thing we both regenerate and heal quickly. Your back, sorry about the deep gashes!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her lazily. She grinned. Her confidence improved daily. He realized as an after thought, he needed to train Kohaku on how to use Ama-no-Murakuno.

Rin finally got out of the hot spring. Her skin glowed. She spun quickly, to dry. Sesshomaru let his gaze linger on her. She was taller than most women and very physically fit. Her long black hair fell down her back freely. She had almost a feline walk, like a panther, probably part of the vampire blood. It seduced you into watching her move. Once she was dressed, Lord Sesshomaru did to. They went back to Jaken, Kohaku and Ah-Un, whom all slept soundly. Ah-Un's rears twitched, but that was all.

In the morning once Kohaku and Jaken had eaten, they began their journey again. Lord Sesshomaru walked beside Kohaku and Rin.

Rin asked, "Kohaku, do you have swordsmanship skills?"

"Basic training," he replied.

"Show me," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"May I Rin?"

"Yes Kohaku, use Ama-no-Morakuno."

So Kohaku drew the sword of winds and with Lord Sesshomaru using Bakusaiga, they clashed swords. Without instruction, just repetitive moves, Kohaku learned how to use the sword better. As he was not use to wielding a sword, he grew tired quicker than he wanted to admit. Lord Sesshomaru didn't notice, until Rin stopped them.

"Okay you two, enough with that racket!" Rin wasn't really sick of it, but she knew Kohaku wouldn't stop and Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't notice that he should. She wondered if the wind control technique of the sword would only come out for her or if it happened when protecting something. She received it from the Goddess of protecting children. So would that be the only time it could be used? Or as long as it was used to counter attack evil? Many questions needed to be answered, before that sword could be used in battle against Zhong- Kui and Izanami.

CHAPTER #15

There was a smell of death in the air. Human blood had been spilled somewhere close by, it hung thick and heavy on the wind. Rin's eyes glowed golden, but she didn't let the vampire in her take control. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to find out what happened. Kohaku and Jaken on Ah-Un went with her. What they found was an ugly sight. One hundred human warriors dead from battle. Two clans had fought. No survivors. The blood was still fresh. Rin saw that some of the lesser wounded men had been slain by demons. Wolf sign and other beasts, had enjoyed the human buffet. The smell was terrible. Rin told Jaken to burn it all with the staff of two heads. She made sure the fire didn't spread to the forest, by controlling the wind with her flight's air displacement. The feudal times they were in, often was brutal for humans.

Kohaku heard a faint whisper, "help me…" He thought he had imagined it and then it came again.

"Rin over here!"

They went over to a pile of bodies, not yet reached by the fire. Rin heard it too. She began moving bodies aside. At the bottom of three, was a young warrior, about 20 years old. His neck had been mauled, wolf bite marks all over his arms told the tale. Yet he was alive. Rin quickly picked him up as he passed out. She flew all the way back to Kaede's. She left the others behind. When they removed the warrior's clothing, Kaede and Rin were surprised to find not a man, but a woman. When the wounds were wrapped and she was covered, Rin got Hork to cover the neck wound. She paid him as promised, then went fishing for Kaede's meal. When she returned, the woman was awake.

"Thank you for helping me, my name is Akari."

Kaede said, "Ye are welcome child."

Rin asked, "Why have you disguised yourself as a man and dress as a warrior?"

Akari answered, "As you know, women are not allowed in the army. I needed to protect my village and this was the only way how." She took a sip of tea and continued. "I cut off my hair and bound my chest. i could use a sword, so they took me. This was my first battle. I tripped in a hole, twisted my ankle and hit my head on a rock. When I came conscious again, wolves and other beasts were feeding on the dead or wounded. Someone had died on top of me, but the wolves still attacked. One guy with a missing arm, he tried to kill them, but lost and his body ended up on top of me too. I couldn't move them. I waited until there was no sound. Hours later, when I heard you, I called out. The rest you know."

Rin asked if she could bring her home and Akari said no. During the fight she had learned that the other clan had been to her village and had burned it to the ground with no survivors. She was alone, no place to go. Kaede told her Akari could stay there as long as she wished to.

From outside Kaede's hut, Kohaku called out, "Rin is the warrior okay?"

Rin went outside and confirmed so. Then briefly told Akari's story.

"Kohaku said, "she could join us."

Jaken said, "that's for Lord Sesshomaru to decide, not you."

"And anyway, she may not want to travel with four demons and a demon slayer. Remember Kohaku only you are human. And we are heading into a fierce battle against an evil Goddess and Ghost King," Rin said.

Akari heard all this and looked at priestess Kaede. Kaede smiled, said it was a long story and told her to go to sleep. Akari asked her to have Rin stay until she could talk to her again. Kaede agreed. So Rin stayed with Kaede and Akari. Kohaku stayed also, so Ah-Un and Jaken did too. They did chores and things to help Kaede. She was quite old and some things drained her energy quickly. The villagers often helped her, but sometimes they too had no time. Akari healed quickly. When she was stronger she asked Rin to tell her story. Rin obliged one evening. It took a few hours, ending with what they were soon to face.

Akari asked, "why would Lord Sesshoomaru care?"

Jaken scolded her, "he cannot allow anyone to attack him."

Akari understood all too well about honour, power and respect. Then she asked, "So Rin you're now a vampire demon?"

"Yes. Only Kohaku is fully human." Kohaku nodded that was true.

"And you all follow Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," Rin confirmed.

"Then may I come and ask him to allow me to join your family."

Rin hugged Akari and said as soon as Kaede said she could travel they would go. Jaken said something snide and Kohaku tossed him outside. Rin was pulled aside by Kaede and they went to feed some vegetables and fruit to Ah-Un.

Kaede said, "Ye know she was attacked by demon wolves. She may turn into a wolf after the next moon. Ye have to tell her."

Rin disagreed, "and maybe she wont. I don't want to stress her for nothing. I will keep an eye on her. I will tell Lord Sesshomaru too."

Kaede shook her head, then relented, "Ye may then tell her she is well enough to travel."

The next morning they said goodbye and flew back into the eastern territory. Kohaku and Akari on Ah-Un and Jaken with Rin.

"Wow, I like this way of travelling. You cover vast areas of land so much quicker than marching!" Akari said in awe.

Laughing, Rin said, "that's true, but we mostly walk too. Sometimes things are missed when travelling by so quickly."

Akari nodded understanding. Then she said, "the one bad thing about this way, is when a bug hits you." She smiled at Rin as she wiped bug splat off her forehead. Rin grinned and winked at her.

When Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru, she went ahead of the others to talk to him. She explained all and asked him if Akari could join them. He gave a short nod and began walking again. Rin waited until they caught up. Then everyone trailed after Lord Sesshomaru. Akari mostly stayed by Kohaku's side. They spoke little, but there was a connection there they both felt.

Akari carried a sword, the one she had been given as a warrior. It wasn't long before she was able to show her skill with it. A hoard of demons attacked them all. There were so many that they all had to fight. Ah-Un even added their lightning strikes. It happened just after Lord Sesshomaru suddenly left without them. Shortly after the attack began. Rin had to change into full vampire demon form. Akari held her own as Kohaku and her stood back to back fighting. They were all breathless by the time the last demon was destroyed.

"You are terrific!" Rin complimented Akari.

Kohaku also admired her skill, "you handle a sword as if it is a part of you."

Akari blushed and thanked them. Then she spoke up, "I hate to be a bother, but I'm hungry and sore. Can we stop a while? Maybe near a mountain stream?"

Flying ahead, Rin found a fresh water spring and went back to lead everyone there. They took a break. Rin caught a few small animals that they quickly roasted.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"It's my fault. Now that I only have to eat once a month or so, I forget to stop for others." Rin smiled.

"I usually carry a snack on me," Kohaku said.

"I will have to start doing that too," Akari replied.

They put out the fire, refilled their canteens and continued on. No sign of Lord Sesshomaru, but that didn't matter. Rin picked up the scent of wolves. The same smell that had been all over the dead warriors. She told the others to be ready in case of attack. It never came, but Rin felt they were being watched. That night Rin took notice of the moon phase. In a day or so would be the new moon and Akari's day of change-over. Unlike Rin's vampire demon, the werewolf form was not constant. But she wasn't sure if Akari would even change. Rin stayed up guarding the others in case of attack. She kept the fire going too. The wolves howled on and off throughout the night. She watched Akari sleep. When the wolves howled, Akari's sleep became disturbed. Suddenly Akari was up and walking away from the fire. From the way she moved, Rin knew it was a sleep walk. Akari went on all fours, no changes happened, but she howled. Rin decided to wake her and have a talk.

"Akari. Akari! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You were sleep walking. Come to the fire and I will make you a tea."

"Thanks Rin."

Once she had been explained what to expect over the next couple of days, Akari went through the same stages as Rin had. First she wept at how unjust it was, then she was angry and finally acceptance. Rin made her a tea that helped her go back to sleep. She knew Akari had many questions about being a werewolf, but Rin didn't know the answers. They all had to wait and see.

In the morning Akari felt better. She discussed her situation with everyone as they travelled. "Do you think my sword will become part of me or will I loose it each time I change?"

Kohaku answered. "Most likely it will become part of you, as Lord Sesshomaru's does when he transforms."

Jaken disagreed. "If it's a demon sword it may, but human swords are different. That you will have to wait and see."

"Master Jaken is right on that one,"Rin agreed.

Akari sighed, "so my clothing will be gone too? How embarrassing!"

"Well if that happens around us, we will cover that when it occurs," Rin smiled.

Laughing, Akari said, "that seems to be the answer for everything!"

Jaken added. "Tomorrow night is the new moon, that's not long to wait. Mostly you should be in human form. Some werewolves just change on full moons. Others change whenever they get angry or choose to change. It depends on what level of demon wolf bit you. The higher classed ones can change on will."

"What about aging Master Jaken?"

"Akari will age slightly slower than a normal human, but she will still grow old and eventually die."

"Thanks. I am eighteen now, so lots of time before I get super old!"

CHAPTER#16

The night of the new moon came quickly. Rin still smelled the musky wolf scent hanging heavy on the air. This was their territory. Akari was nervous and impatient for her changing to be over with. Nothing happened for most of the night, but once the wolves began to howl, Rin noticed it was beginning. Akari wore her sword too, just to find out what would happen to it. She felt an itchy burning sensation and then she was changed. She was hungry and needed to hunt. She saw Rin and found she could communicate telepathically with her.

'Rin can you hear me?' Akari the wolf cocked her head to the side and pricked her ears forward.

"Yes , as if you were talking. That's neat! And you are a red haired wolf!"

Akari gave her a wolf grin. 'Did my sword fall off?'

"Yes. Hmm that's going to be a pain, but we will figure something out."

The red wolf licked her jaws, 'I am hungry! Do you want to hunt with me?'

"Sure let's go. I just want to let Kohaku know we are leaving."

Rin woke Kohaku, who admired Akari's wolf form. He would stay awake until they returned. Akari put a paw on his out-stretched hand. She sat like a domestic dog and let him touch and pet her fur.

'Can you scratch behind my right ear Kohaku?…Ah, that's it. Thanks.'

With that vampire and wolf went hunting. Rin found that once Akari learned how to use her four legs and tail, she was very fast and agile. Then the wolf had fun. They caught a deer and Rin drank some of the blood, before Akari enjoyed her kill.

'Oh I am a mess,' Akari said between licking her fur.

"A river is up ahead, you can wash off the blood there."

Akari followed Rin's lead. 'You run pretty quick, but why don't you just always fly?'

"Flying takes more energy and I like being here with you." Vampire hugged the wolf.

Akari licked Rin's hand, 'It's nice to have another girl to share things with.'

"I agree! We should head back though, give Kohaku a chance to sleep."

Akari stayed beside Rin the rest of the night. In the morning she was still in wolf form. She panicked a little, until Jaken suggested she think about being human again and picture herself in her mind. That worked and she changed back. Rin had wrapped a blanket around the wolf, in case the human form ended up naked.

"So we now know I loose my clothing and my weapons during the changes. Just great."

"Can you change back at will?" Rin asked.

She tried and nothing happened. Akari pondered, "well maybe it's just when I'm angry."

"Hopefully we don't have to test that theory anytime soon," Jaken grumbled.

"Rin, Akari should wear Ama-no- Murakuno," Kohaku suggested.

"You're right, its a goddess sword, it shouldn't come off when you change."

Akari stopped walking and stood with her mouth open in surprise, "the sword of winds?"

Jaken explained the story quickly, annoyed with the delay in catching up to Lord Sesshomaru.

"You can wear it and we'll see what happens. Good idea Kohaku."

Akari tried the sword. It was perfectly balanced for her. She liked how it felt in her hands. She hoped it would find her worthy.

Rin sneezed violently. "Excuse me….Does anyone else smell that?"

"Yes, I do, what is it?"

Jaken and Kohaku said at the same time, "lower classed demons."

No sooner had they confirmed the smell, when they heard terrified screams. Rin changed into full demon form and everyone readied their weapons. As they crested the hill, they saw a demon hoard trying to get at two children hiding in a mountain wall crevice. Around the outside were the mauled bodies of goats. They went to rescue the children. Rin threw blades and death stars, then attacked with her claws. Jaken used the staff with two heads. Kohaku used his kusarigama. Akari fought with sword. It was a quick battle, half way through a demon tried to carry a child away. Akari charged after it and mid stride changed to wolf. She leaped and tore apart the demon. She then licked the child's face to show she was a friend. Then she allowed the child to get on her back and transported the child back to the crevice and finished the fight. Once it was over, the children thanked them, but were shaken and in tears. Akari was still in wolf form and licked their faces until they giggled.

"Papa is going to be angry about the goats. We can't even use the meat, because it is poisoned now."

Rin searched her pockets. She reached in a pouch and found some jewels. She used these normally to purchase clothing in villages. She gave one to the eldest child. The child hugged her and jumped up and down in excitement. Rin told him it was just enough for his father to purchase new beasts. They escorted the children back to their village.

"That was very nice of you Rin." Akari said, now back into human form and dressed.

"I have been very poor in my past and I know what it's like. I collect these from bandits or robbers I have encountered. Sometimes we need new clothing."

Kohaku said, "and you are going through clothing fast Akari!"

Jaken said, "at least the goddess sword stayed on her when she changed form."

Rin was deep in though and not really listening. It concerned her that the demon attacks were happening in greater volume. They must be getting closer to Zhong Kui. She wished they would find Lord Sesshomaru soon.

CHAPTER#17

Two days of long travel and Rin got her wish. Lord Sesshomaru walked into their camp at dusk. He said nothing, but let Rin hug him and Jaken give an excited greeting. He noticed Akari carrying Rin's sword and glanced at them both. Jaken filled him in on everything that had happened, before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "I found the volcano."

"Close to here?" Rin asked. Lord Sesshomaru gave a nod. She said, "No wonder the demon attacks are in larger numbers."

Akari approached and bowed down in respect. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask for your help in using Ama-no-Murakuno? I have only been able to use it like a normal human sword so far."

He looked at her a minute and drew his sword. She stood and brought out the sword of winds. Lord Sesshomaru attacked. He found she was much more skilled than Kohaku, but he was far superior of course. She got angry at him when he tapped her on the head for loosing concentration. But this time she didn't allow the wolf transformation to happen. The sword became a grey hue. Then she felt a hum go up her arm, not painful, just there.

"Wind blades," Akari said and the sword separated and flew into Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh no," Akari said dropping the sword, "I am so sorry."

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Tenseiga deflected the sword blades. Akari was astonished and in awe of Lord Sesshomaru's power. he survived an attack from a sword of the gods. He was elite in his swordsmanship. She knew he had just helped her release Ama-no-Murakuno's power. And she'd also controlled the wolf inside her.

"Thank you my Lord." Akari said bowing low.

Lord Sesshomaru watched as Rin hugged Akari. Rin exclaimed happily, "Ama-no-Murakuno chose you! You are a protector of children and innocence. You are definitely the best to use it!"

"Th…thank you!" Akari was overwhelmed and exhilarated.

Jaken sneered, "now if only she could keep her cloths on when she changes into a wolf."

Kohaku and Lord Sesshomaru both threw a rock at him. Jaken fell on his face, grumbling into the dirt. Kohaku wasn't sure, but he though Lord Sesshomaru almost smirked.

"Jaken!" Rin scolded.

Akari laughed, "he is right though."

Lord Sesshomaru said, "demon cloth."

Jaken jumped up praising him, "Lord Sesshomaru is brilliant! Demon cloth will allow you to keep your clothing on even when changing form!"

Rin asked the obvious, "so master Jaken where do you get demon cloth?"

Jaken replied, "off a demon you stupid girl." He looked at Lord Sesshomaru and hid behind a tree.

Kohaku smiled, "what Jaken ment to say, is off a dead demon."

Akari saw Rin wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Hey I will even steal it when it's sleeping if that means not becoming naked!"

CHAPTER#18

In the morning they all headed to the volcano. The closer they got the more it smelled of hell and the air hung with evil. A small hoard of lesser demons attacked, but Akari's wind blades killed them all easily. Then came the wolf demons. They were not from Koga's tribe. The leader of this pack was named Shinji. When he came forward to challenge Lord Sesshomaru, he told them his name, saying he ruled these parts and they were not welcome.

"Move," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Shinji laughed in his face, "time to attack!"

Lord Sesshomaru warned his followers, "stay out of my way."

Shinji and his three enforcers attacked Lord Sesshomaru. The rest of the pack went after Rin, Kohaku, Jaken and Akari.

One wolf demon snarled, "I thought I killed you at the war field."

Akari's anger overtook and she changed into the wolf. The wolf demon who had taunted her, laughed until she tore his hamstring. They fought, snapping at each other's bodies. Rin's blades and death stars killed and seriously wounded a few wolves, but she ended up having to change into full vampire anyway. Rin had to help Jaken who was running away with a wolf hot on his heals. She scooped him up and her claws slashed the wolf's jugular vein. By the time they got back to the main battle, Kohaku was finishing off the last demon wolf to attack him. Lord Sesshomau waited for everyone patiently, having easily killed his four attackers. He held out to Rin their clothing. She smiled and thanked him. She used Shinji's pants and some sashes to make clothing for Akari. Akari changed behind a boulder, once back in human form.

"When I get my hands on a needle and thread, this will actually work pretty good. Right now I look a little silly."

"But not naked." Kohaku smiled.

Akari blushed, "hopefully it will work."

Jaken ignored everyone and said, "Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?"

"To find Zhong Kui and Izanami," was the cold reply.

Everyone hastened to catch up. Rin walked beside Ah-Un and Kohaku. Akari was beside her. Lord Sesshomaru gave her a side glance. "Control your anger, you will need to use Ama-no-Murakuno," he said.

Akari blushed with shame, "my apologizes my Lord."

Rin patted her back, "I know how you felt. It was the one who had hurt you. You needed to make him pay."

Akari smiled at Rin. It was good to have friends and support. But Lord Sesshomaru was right. She'd always had a quick temper. Her mother often had teased her that was why she had red hair; her mind was always aflame. Could she find the control in time for a battle with the Gods?

Jaken was mumbling to himself. Lord Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking and looked at him. "What was that you just said?"

"My Lord?" Jaken asked.

"What sword of the hell hound?" Lord Sesshomaru inquired impatiently.

Jaken stuttered in surprise, "it is a sword made by the God of Chaos when he went to hell. He used a fang of the hell hound. I was thinking maybe that is what Zhong Kui is using."

"Makes sense. The hell hound guards the entrance to the world of the dead. And the God of Chaos loves watching trouble brew between the levels; heaven, earth and underworld." Kohaku agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a sword that should be yours," Jaken praised.

'Hell hound fang,' Lord Sesshomaru mused to himself.

Rin had flown into the air to look around, she returned breathless, "Zhong Kui is coming out of the volcano, a mountain pass. Behind him is a woman and then a river of demons, too many to count!"

Akari sighed nervously, drawing Ama-no-Murakuno, "and so it begins or perhaps, so it will end."

CHAPTER#19

"Stay back," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Everyone stood ready for battle. Lord Sesshomaru moved forward coming to stand in front of and in the way of Zhong Kui. The ghost king demanded, "out of my way demon or die!"

Lord Sesshomaru drew out his Bakusaiga, "It is you who will die!" He transformed partially, eyes glowing red.

"Get ready everyone," Rin shouted.

Zhong Kui drew the hell hound sword. He fought Lord Sesshomaru. The power clashes caused explosions of energy, blasting outward. Red lightning sprang forth every time the two blades met. Zhong Kui roared in anger and flung Lord Sesshomaru backward. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and charged back, bringing Bakusaiga down on the hell fang so hard, that Zhong Kui sunk up to his ankles in the earth. There was one major advantage Sesshomaru had; Zhong Kui had completely under estimated him. Zhong Kui missed with one of his swings and cut down a bunch of trees. He countered a back swing from Sesshomaru a second later. Back and forth they went, trading blows.

Rin saw Izanami stand aside and just watch, not getting involved just yet. Izanami was watching Lord Sesshomaru with a sexual hunger in her eyes. Rin snarled in jealousy, but then became distracted by the demons descending on them. Everyone fought with all they had. Akari fought beside Kohaku until Rin yelled at her to go after Izanami. Izanami had a glowing red ball forming between her hands and it was aimed at them. Akari needed to first get rid of the fire ball, she called on Ama-no-Murakuno.

"Cyclone collector," she yelled, some how just knowing what to say to get the sword to work. It was like a subconscious whisper in her mind. Her slash sent a whirling tornado at Izanami just as the flame ball left her hands. Then Akari could direct the flame ball at the mountain and it exploded, causing the whole earth to shake. Izanami was angry and advanced on Akari.

Rin yelled at Jaken to take over for her and burn away at the demons. She flew to Akari and whispered in her ear, "use the wind blades and follow up if you can with the cyclone. Direct the cyclone to the volcano and I will protect your back."

Izanami had a flaming ball in each hand and began to throw them at Akari. Rin threw her demon blades at them and they exploded. Akari waited until the Goddess was closer then yelled, "wind blades."

A look of horror registered on Izanami's face. The blade had shattered into pieces and entered her body then returned into one blade on the way out. It sliced the Goddess to pieces. As she tried to reform her body, Akari shouted, "cyclone collector." The pieces couldn't reconnect. Then Rin picked up Akari and they flew to the volcano's open mouth. Akari sent all the little pieces of the Goddess into the hot lava. The sword was back on the hilt that she held. No Goddess returned. "We did it!" She shouted.

"Now back to the demons below!" Rin replied.

She looked over at the battle between Lord Sesshomaru and Zhong Kui. They had destroyed the landscape around them. Both were well matched. What Zhong Kui lacked in personal power, he had the god's sword. It evened out the match. The fight was definitely a challenge for them both. She saw bleeding wounds on each of them.

Akari got her attention. "It is time to have some fun. I am going to change in mid air, just drop me on those demons!"

Rin laughed and let go. Akari the wolf fell the last few feet using teeth and claw to kill the demons. Rin flew through them cutting them in half with her claws. Jaken was too tired to go on and Ah-Un took his place. Once on the ground, Rin shouted her thanks when Ah-Un's tail took out a centipede demon that was trying to crawl up Rin's leg. Kohaku then put his back to hers and they fought together.

A huge explosion happened and it wiped out the last of the demons and sent everyone tumbling head over heels. Akari and Rin were the first to recover. Rin flew towards a big cloud of dust. She need not have worried. Lord Sesshomaru emerged alone, carrying the hell hound blade in it's sheath. He had been victorious.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she landed before him.

"The hell hound blade blew him apart, he couldn't control its power," Lord Sesshomaru stated, looking satisfied.

"So it chose you to wield it." Rin praised. She turned around to look for her friends and saw Akari and Jaken bent over Kohaku. "Oh no!" Rin cried, running over to them.

"I am okay, really!" Kohaku protested, "it is just a bump on my head."

Akari then grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth in spontaneous relief. Kohaku blushed, but returned the kiss and hugged her. Rin patted Ah-Un, checked Kohaku's head and commented on Akari's still present clothing.

Jaken said, "oh my!" Rushing over to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Rin….Izanami?"

"She's in pieces in the volcano, thanks to Akari, Sesshomaru- sama."

Lord Sesshomaru gave a nod to Akari, who's face turned pink again. Then he disappeared in his light ball and zipped to the top of the volcano. He took out the hell hound blade and drew it across the volcano mouth. It sealed the top of the mountain. Then he returned to Rin's side.

Jaken commented the obvious, "Lord Sesshomaru, like your great father, you too now have three swords! But your third sword is much better than what he had. Your new sword is made by the gods, not by a demon."

Akari asked Lord Sesshomaru a little timidly, "My Lord, does the hell hound blade talk to you?"

"All his swords do!" Jaken said for him, "only lowly human swords don't talk silly girl!"

"Let's go home…. Actually we all need a good bath. First, let's go to the hot springs on the way." Rin sent Lord Sesshomaru a private smile that made her eyes smoulder.

Lord Sesshomaru surpassed his father and expanded his empire. He now controlled the east and western territory. Soon he would rule all of the south too, with only the north to conquer. He had been tested today, but not bested. Now he had a god's sword, the ultimate weapon. He realized he enjoyed the victory all that much more, because of his followers. Everyone took a final look around, there had been a lot of destruction. But they had accomplished the impossible together. Lord Sesshomaru had all the time in the world to get everything he wanted, but for now he realized that he was truly happy with what he had. For the first time in his long life, he smiled and it was just for Rin. He saw her eyes widen in disbelief and then she returned his smile with one of her own. She gave him a wink and went into the air after the others. Lord Sesshomaru followed, for now, he was content.

******THE END******


End file.
